Jew-Magic
Jew-magic is a skill very few champions possess. Its uses include teleportation (of both the user and their enemies), super speed, rigging matches and pyromancy (given that gas chamber-borns seems to have developed a certain degree of heat control). Some say PURE GREED is a major factor behind Jew-Magic. Known Jewicians The wrestlers known to possess PURE Jew-Magic so far are: Dr. Robotnik JeWario Jean-Luc Picard - is also believed to be half-jewish, given his dirty tricks. Sanic - may also possess Jew-Magic. Skelenegro lit a table on fire in his match with Ezio on 9/2/2012. Signs of a Jewician The major factor of determining if a wrestler has Jew-Magic is whether or not they can light a table on fire. Lighting a table on fire instantly wins any match if the user has full Jew-Magic powers. Surprisingly, the table fire may be used by Jews to hurt themselves to give themselves an extra boost, as proven in the fight with Wario VS DK Jew-Magic use history Sanic has shown signs of possesing Jew-Magic when he lit a table on fire in the Tornado tag match of January 28, 2012 against Ezio and Altair, which is odd because Sanic has not shown any other typical qualities of a Jew. Ultimately, the match did not end soon after the lighting of the table, and was left to burn for over 10 minutes, which means Sanic does not have full Jew-Magic. Due to the fact that the fire never spread or put itself out, however, proves that he has some form of religious ability. Although, it is also a possibility that Sanic used his natural speed powers (not jew-speed powers) to cause great amounts of friction on the table setting it ablaze. But this has yet to be determined and further investigation is needed to determine whether Sanic has Jew-magic coursing through his veins or not. In the Championship Judgement Day match of January 28, 2012, with DK defending his championship against Wario; Wario used his Jew-Magic to drop DK before the match began. It appeared DK used Jew-Magic as well as he summoned a trashcan outside the ring, and teleported back inside the ring with it in the middle of the match. Wario appeared to have also bribed Gabe before the fight as he intervenes and helped him win the match and the Championship Title making this one of the greatest Jew Tactics filled match displayed to date. On Monday Night Combat series on January 30th, Wario is suspected to have been casting spells from the audience all along, until he revealed on final match of the evening: DK vs. Skelenegro. Those spells caused other wrestlers to be suspected of using Jew Port and Jew Powder (Dust). It's highly suspected that Ezio could be a user of Jew-Magic when, on the 9/2/11 championship bout with Skelenegro, he grabbed a table and started opening it in obvious preperation. However, Skelenegro proceeded to quickly take it and fold it back up without any hesitation, perhaps fearing the pure power Ezio was just about to unleash. However, moments later, Skelenegro used above said table to cast Summon Gaben spell, which backfired as Hungry Gaben turned against his master. Category:Abilities